Corpse Party: Interception/Endings and Walkthrough
There are three main endings in Corpse Party: Interception. The other endings are wrong ends. This page shows all of the ends of Corpse Party: Interception, the way to get them as well as all of the wrong ends that can be obtained. To read how to go through the chapter follows the steps on how to get the true end. Chapter 1: Sudden Drop True End With Matthew and Chanceler still split up, the latter attempts to calm down an enraged Tohko Kirisaki, but fails. After that, he runs away from her. Requirements: # Check the stairway when Chanceler and Matthew are both together. # Go into 5-A. # As Matthew, hear the scream near the stairway, and go back into 5-A to get the loose boards. # Climb the stairs and ignore Naomi Nakashima's invitation. # Pull the bathroom door open and have Seiko Shinohara stand on your shoulders. # As Chanceler, go outside and inspect the infirmary door. # Go near the body near the upper staircase and pick up the bloody key. Do NOT pick up the dented key. # Choose to run from Tohko. Wrong End 1-1 As Chanceler looks down at Ryou Yoshizawa's face, he takes control of the boys mind. Matthew watches as the ghost leads Chanceler right over the black pit, and to his doom. Requirements: # As soon as Chanceler picks up the room key in the beginning, look back at Ryou. Wrong End 1-2 As Chanceler and Matthew go to leave the room, they looks back at Ryou. Chanceler wakes up in a mechanical coffin while the ceiling in it comes down slowly, effectively crushing his head. Requirements: # Turn back to look at Ryou when he moves up further. Wrong End 1-3 As Matthew turns around, Naomi reaches up around his neck. Matthew struggles against her, but she snaps his neck, ending his life. Soon after, the darkening oozes out of Naomi and leaves her unconscious on the floor. Requirements: # Choose to go with Naomi when given the option. Wrong End 1-4 In an attempt to save Seiko, Matthew kicks open the bathroom door. The door slams into Seiko, causing it to break her neck. When Matthew realizes this, he curls up into a ball on the floor as unknown voices taunt him. Requirements: # Choose to kick open the door. Wrong End 1-5 Matthew rushes out of the bathroom to get the bucket outside. Unbeknownst to him, Naomi is waiting to attack. She knocks him unconscious as he wakes up in a staircase. After a bit of teasing from the darkened Naomi, she tells him that she plans to keep him as a pet for the rest of their days in the school. Requirements: # Choose to grab the bucket outside. Wrong End 1-6 As Chanceler inserts the dented key into the lock, the door doesn't budge. As he looks inside hoping to fix it, a large needle shoots forth, penetrating his eye. He bleeds out on the floor. Requirements: # Pick up the dented key from the body next to the infirmary door. # Use the key on the door. Wrong End 1-7 As Chanceler attempts to calm down Tohko, she rushes forward and stabs him repeatedly in the chest with her scissors. Requirements: # Choose to talk to Tohko when confronting her in the infirmary. Wrong End 1-8 Chanceler inspects the corpses in the first room and the first part of the hallway. His darkening increases and he passes out. Requirements: # Inspect the corpses over and over. Chapter 2: The Lost and Damned True End After saving Yui Shishido from the hostile ghost, Chanceler reunites with Matthew and Seiko. After making sure they're alright, Chanceler and Matthew head towards the bathroom hallway, where they meet Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki. Requirements: # As Matthew, inspect the custodian's closet door, then inspect the entranceway door, but don't go through it. # Go to the second floor into 3-A and pick up the key. # As Chanceler, go into 2-A and get the boards. # Escape Yoshikazu Yanagihori and go up the left staircase. # Go into 3-A and rescue Yui. # Pick up the key in the staircase on the second floor. # Go into 3-A and reunite with Matthew. # Stay behind and go up the staircase on the far right. # Go left until a cutscene ending the chapter plays. Wrong End 2-1 After being caught by Yoshikazu, Chanceler attempts to keep his non-serious demeanor in the presence of Sachiko Shinozaki. As they torture him, Chanceler calls out for his best friend. Yoshikazu soon brings him in. Sensing that Matthew is on the brink of death, he tells the duo that they could go to hell. Sachiko explains that even though they won't kill them, She gladly will if he asks them. Requirements: # Get caught by Yoshikazu as Chanceler. Wrong End 2-2 As Matthew reads the final memoir, he notices something strange happening to Seiko. After a short fight, Seiko pushes Matthew down a black pit to his death. Requirements: # Read each of the victim's memoirs. They are located at: ## 1/5: On the first floor, near the basement door. ## 2/5: On the first floor, near 3-A. ## 3/5: On the first floor, some ways in front of the entranceway. ## 4/5: In the entranceway in the right corner. ## 5/5: In 2-A, next to the pit. Wrong End 2-3 As Matthew inspects corpse after corpse, he succumbs to the effects of the darkening. He falls unconscious as Seiko cries out to him. Requirements: # Inspect corpses. Matthew will state his symptoms getting worse as time goes on. Wrong End 2-4 As Matthew and Seiko step outside, they frantically search for an alternate way out. Seeing as how everything is covered in darkness, the darkening quickly takes hold of him as him and Seiko both collapse. Requirements: # Choose to go outside when you inspect the entranceway doors. Wrong End 2-5 Chanceler and Matthew both return to the normal world as Yoshikazu comes into 3-A. As time goes on, Matthew is haunted by images of Heavenly Host Elementary School. After a week, Matthew commits suicide. A week after that, Chanceler suffers the same fate and kills himself. Requirements: # Choose to go home after reuniting with Matthew and Seiko. Chapter 3: The Darkening Divided True End While Ayumi rests in the infirmary, Chanceler and Matthew go back to the first floor. After a bit of exploring, they run into the ghost of Naho Saenoki. After being scolded for constantly making jokes, Chanceler and Matthew both move onto the second annex. Requirements: # When the chapter begins, go down to the first floor, flip the lever in the mini room, and meet Yoshiki in the entranceway. # As Chanceler, go up to the second floor on the right side and head to where 3-A used to be. # As Matthew, head to where Yoshiki and Chanceler stopped. # After some scenes, head to the first floor and enter the locker room next to the left stairway entrance. # Pick up the key and head towards the newly opened extended hall. Wrong End 3-1 After being caught by Ayumi, Matthew is caught in an inescapable game. After being caught a second time, she tears off both of his arms and he bleeds out. Right before falling unconscious, the darkening leaves Ayumi. Requirements: # Get caught by Ayumi as Matthew. Wrong End 3-2 Chanceler gives the red spirit his heart back. The spirit takes offense to Chance's banter and traps the two into a room with Yoshikazu and the ghost children. Requirements: # Agree to help out the spirit and give him his heart located in the newly extended hallway. Chapter 4: All Together Now True End After getting the principal's key, Matthew and Chanceler split up, and Matthew goes down the hole leading to the abandoned bomb shelter. Chanceler, being too fat to fit into the hole, begins to trek down back to the main building before being stopped by the spirit of Sachiko. Requirements: # Head to the suicide site and examine the notes on the wall. # Talk to any of the spirits to get information about which switch to push. (The answer is one.) # Press the correct switch and head back to the main building. # Go to the classroom behind 1-A and pick up the hairbow. # Go back to the second annex and go back to the suicide site. # After the dialogue with Yuuya Kizami, go back to the first floor and head towards the middle of the floor. # Inspect the closed off hallway and head up towards the infirmary. # Read the note near the top of the room and inspect the closed off hallway again. # After the cutscene, pick up the cellphone back in the infirmary. # Head towards the second annex to get a character switch. # As Seiko, head to the infirmary. # After the cutscene, head towards the west stairway. # You can choose to interact with Sakutaro Morishige here. If you decide to ignore him, go back near the second annex entrance and pick up the principal's key. # If you do decide to talk to Sakutaro and tell him that Mayu Suzumoto is outright dead, he'll get pissed off and leave. You'll then need to go to the east side of the second floor in the main building and talk to him. The key can be found in the normal spot as if you've ignored him. # If you talk to Sakutaro and try to get him to listen, he'll still get pissed off, but the key will still appear in the normal spot. # Head towards the top of the west stairway and go into the principal's office. # You need to inspect the desk for Sachiko's tongue. (Ignoring it will force you into a Wrong End.) # Inspect the hole behind the principal's desk. Wrong End 4-1 Chanceler walks onto the green bile and dies. Requirements: # Walk onto the green bile until your health reaches zero. Wrong End 4-2 When Chanceler presses the wrong button in the music room-suicide site, an earthquake occurs. This inadvertently causes Matthew's slip of his charm to drop. When they go to leave the room, they find that both doors are stuck. After a short while, the lights go dark, trapping them. Requirements: # Press either switch 2 or 3. Wrong End 4-3 As Chanceler and Matthew journey into a bathroom, Yuki Kanno traps them, similar to the same trap she attempts to use on Yuka Mochida. After being caught, Chanceler wakes up in what appears to be his own room. About to leave on an errand, Yuki appears and stabs both of his eyes out. He bleeds out on the floor as Yuki comments that she's going after Matthew next. Requirements: # After pressing the switch in the music room, go into the bathroom on the second floor. (Yuka must NOT be in your party for this to activate.) Chapter 5: The Last Stronghold True End 1 After telling the original cast to chant the Sachiko charm, Chanceler reunites with Matthew down in the abandoned bomb shelter. After having both Sachiko's tongue and the black cat plushie, they succeed in doing the appeasement and meet up with the cast back outside the room. The two groups get into their respective circles and chant the charm the correct way. After returning home, Chanceler finds out that Matthew isn't moving away. After some banter, Matthew finds out that Satoshi, Ayumi, Tohko, and Seiko are visiting Chanceler, both as a thank you for saving them and to see America. They leave back to Chanceler's place. Requirements: # In the dialogue choices in the game, be nice to Matthew three times or more. # As Matthew, proceed forward until you reach the final lever. Inspect it and head back up to the principal's office. # Read both notes and inspect the heater down in the lower right corner. # Quickly head back down to the abandoned bomb shelter and flip the final lever. # Proceed upwards and get the crowbar from the girl's bathroom. # Head back down to the door connecting the first floor and abandoned bomb shelter. # As Chanceler, go to the custodian's closet and activate the shortcut in the closet. # Go down the right staircase and flip the switch. # Navigate to the entranceway and inspect Naho's journal. # Talk to Ayumi to the right of the entranceway. # Go to 1-A on the second floor. # Go to where the infirmary is at and tell the cast to chant the charm. # Exit and go back in, and look around for the black cat plushie. # Go back to the principal's office and talk to Yoshiki. # Go down to the door connecting the first floor to the abandoned bomb shelter. # Navigate up past the second maze and reunite with Matthew. # Proceed into the appeasement room. True End 2 This ending follows the same route as True End 1, but the cast appears outside of Chanceler's home. After a bit of banter, Chanceler shows Ayumi the book. After worrying about the contents later, they all decide to go some place and see the city. Requirements: # Exactly the same as the True End, but after telling the cast to chant the charm, get the book from the reference room. Ending 1 This follows the same route as the True End, But Matthew ends up moving the next day. Before that, the cast visits Chanceler's room. They all go out to hang out one final day before Matthew leaves. Requirements: # Exactly as the True End route. Be nice to Matthew at all times, but do NOT find Yoshiki in the principal's office. Ending 2 Chanceler is at a loss at how some of the kids died during the escape. It turns out that the people who originally supposed to die in the normal timeline actually did. (Save for Yui and Seiko). The kids offer to visit Chanceler in America, but he declines. As long as he was able to save one life, then that whole ordeal was worth it. Requirements: # Tell the cast to appease Sachiko. # Do not head into the reference room and head towards the abandoned bomb shelter instead. (Make sure you have both Sachiko's tongue and black cat plushie.) Ending 3 Chanceler is devastated about everyone's status. Technically not telling them how to escape, when Chanceler goes to inquire about the cast, he finds out that no one has ever heard of them. Emotionally unstable, he turns his life around and cuts off ties with Matthew. He volunteers for his community and hopes that, in the afterlife, those kids can forgive him. Requirements: # Stay silent when you meet the cast in the infirmary. # Do not head into the reference room and head towards the abandoned bomb shelter instead. (Make sure you have both Sachiko's tongue and black cat plushie.) Wrong End 5-1 Freaked out by the current situation, Matthew suffers from the darkening as he inspects corpses in the dark. Requirements: # Inspect corpses until Matthew's mental points hits zero. Wrong End 5-2 Failing the maze too many times, Matthew suffers from multiple broken bones as he falls down into the trap room one too many times. He eventually dies. Requirements: # Go the wrong way in either maze until Matthew's health points hit zero. Wrong End 5-3 Failing to find the lever, Matthew is confronted by the ghost children. After waking up, in what seems like his home, Yuki appears and stabs him in his eye, thus killing him. Requirements: # Let the timer run out in the principal's office. Wrong End 5-4 After telling the cast to appease Sachiko or staying silent, Chanceler goes to the reference room and finds a book. Trying to exit, he's confronted by Sachiko and screams. As Matthew approaches the appeasement room himself, he sees the figure of Chanceler walking slowly into it. Trying to follow him, Matthew is knocked out and awakes in room 1-A. After finding out that now Chanceler is a shell of his former self, Matthew gazes at him and the ghost children as they welcome his indefinite stay. Requirements: # Tell the cast to appease Sachiko or stay silent. # Go to the reference room and pick up the book. # Proceed through the abandoned bomb shelter as Matthew up until the appeasement room. # Go inside. Wrong End 5-5 As Chanceler and Matthew step into the appeasement room, Chanceler finds out that he has neither Sachiko's tongue nor the black cat plushie. As the ghost children approach him, he wakes up later to find out he's bound to a chair. Sachiko then pours hot liquid on his face as burning sounds could be heard. Requirements: # In chapter 4, do NOT find Sachiko's tongue. # After the infirmary scene as Chanceler, do NOT find the black cat plushie inside. # Proceed down into the basement and complete the game. Wrong End 5-6 Realizing that Chanceler forgot either Sachiko's tongue or black cat plushie, the ghost children capture the duo. When Chanceler wakes up in the death room, he starts to feel sick as the smell of death invades his sense of smell. Sachiko, wanting to look like an American, begins to carve off Chance's face. Requirements: # Do NOT get either Sachiko's tongue or black cat plushie and go through the game like normal. Wrong End 5-7 Matthew, having endured more sarcasm than he can endure, Leaves the appeasement room in a fit of rage. As Chanceler goes to look for him, he finds Matthew's head severed from his body. Through his sorrow, he wonders how he'll get home himself. Requirements: # Pick up both the black cat plushie and Sachiko's tongue, and go into the appeasement room. # Be rude towards Matthew a total of three times or more in his dialogue options. Wrong End 5-8 Curious about the weird noise, Matthew (and Chanceler if the requirements are met) head towards the TV room, only to be ambushed by a figure holding what looks like Seiko in her hand. The strange figure then proceeds to attack Matthew (and Chanceler possibly). Requirements: # If Chanceler is stopped by Sachiko, simply proceed towards the TV room as Matthew. # If Chanceler reunites with Matthew but forgets either Sachiko's tongue or her black cat plushie, then this event occurs with different dialogue. Wrong End 5-9 Not noticing Yuuya's knife, Chance steps into the science lab. As soon as he does, the door locks. Yuuya attacks and kills him, stating that Matthew is next (or Ayumi is next if she is in your party). Requirements: # Do NOT notice Yuuya's knife in chapter 4. # Step into the science Lab on the second floor. (The dialogue changes if Ayumi is in the party.) Wrong End 5-10 As Chanceler heads towards the appeasement room, he hears a scream. Heading towards the TV room where Naomi used to be, he arrives to find out that Ayumi had slain Matthew and decapitated him. Refusing to follow a darkened Ayumi, she stabs and kills him too. Requirements: # Go into the science lab before meeting up with Ayumi on the first floor. # Read the note on the floor and head towards the abandoned bomb shelter. # Proceed up towards the appeasement room. # Backtrack to the TV room. Category:Endings Category:Walkthrough Category:Corpse Party: Interception